everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Patchworks Inc/Relationships 0 3 0 ???
I really like it that a lot of the users have been making these little blogs to form relationships for their OCs, it's such a great way to establish and develop character interaction~ I now have 3 OCs up so far, but I mean to get more of their pages up soon hopefully. I will still be posting them all here though, so yeah haha. Feel free to give any ideas, I would love to heard em! The Babs Angeline Patchwork -- Bubbly, optimistic, daring, loving, oddball, crazy little sweetheart who just wants to make you happy <3 A strong moral compass and amazing psychology skills, which she believes are insignificant and small compared to humans. But she a fun little sack of sunshine if you needed to brighten up your day~ Needs, pretty much everything! Beasties, friends, acquaintances, and enemies! Plz some enemies, I feel like Angie would clash with a lot of people. And, maybe some romance too! I feel like Angie would, for sure, go on dates with lots of people that is before Petrangie 0>0 ---- Classified -- He wishes he was an animal too but for now he is forced to go to eah, and misses his animals back home. But he has Baby to keep him company for now, whom he loves ;w; He loves animal-like people more than more typical people, so that might catch his attention. He's not very sociable but have could benefit from friends, enemies, and acquaintances :) maybe some besties too <3 Flicker Feyrin -- A socially awkward firefly fairy who is very self conscious, but very bright, and a very open, humorous, and nice kinda person once you get to know her. She broke one of her antennae and is very sleep deprived, so she is shocked easily and not the most focused, kinda buzzed most of the time. If ur OC doesn't like being ignored then she would annoy them easily. She's also on the tech club, and the environmental issues are always in the back of her mind. She is very logically minded, and a lack of order will bug her. She needs everything! Besties, friends, enemies, acquaintances, and definitely romance! !! Needs a ROOMMATE Allemande "Ally" Tanz -- Daughter of the 3rd dancing princess from "The Twelve Dancing Princesses". She is very intellectual and is above almost every student in the school academically. She doesn't really like to dance, but is interested in the art and history of dance itself. She tends to shut herself out from the world. Enemies and acquaintances for sure!! Less so of friends and besties, tho it's possible. And romance is iffy, but it's still out there~ !!! Needs a ROOMMATE ---- Charlie Djurisk -- Son of the Princess and her husband from "The Lame Dog". He is very athletic, one of the best athletes in the school. He does everything so fast and with so much force it is animal like, and a bit unsettling. He is very sociable and popular, and hangs around the cool kids, the bookball team (which he is on), and the sport girls. Jockiest of the jocks. Super attractive, nice build, and some muscle. He is really aggresive, and has a very inappropriate sense of humor. Fun fact: Sometimes he pretends to be gay cuz it gets a few laughs. Yup. That's gonna get him a few enemies. Donut call him lame or make fun of him any way. That results in immediate bad relationships. Which I want so feel free haha. Enemies for sure. Friends and Besties are definitely something he needs too. Acquaintances, um, yes. I mean like, doesn't every one have acquaintances, no matter how insignificant? And romance (Lenny face) he's hot and popular, so I think somebody's gonna have a crush on him. So, yes, that would mean he needs all kinds of relationships! !!! Needs a ROOMMATE Shout out to Caide who suggested the fairytale!! Ty for that~ ---- That's all~ enjoy! Category:Blog posts